Sprit inbox
by Flale
Summary: Check out this story the guardians will be answering their fan mail So you can ask any question and you can question me the host as well DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN ROTG AO ANY OF IT CHARACTERS DON'T SUE ME!
1. Chapter 1

_Snow:_hiya everybody

_guardians:WHAT?!Who are you_

_Snow:_you are in my world and we are going to answer fan questions and mail

_jack:_ok, I thought you were going to kidnap us and hold us till pitch comes

Snow:_ let's get something straight the fans can ask y'all any question and you have too answer and if you don't I'll force you too_

_bunny:'k sheilla chill_

_tooth:what do your teeth look like open up OMG(adoring my pearly whites)_

_Snow:twooth gt yur fighters ot of my moutthh_

_North:toothy fingers out of mouth_

_Snow:thanks,tell me what you think and send in questions_

**A/N**

**dear people it his story is completely my idea SO DON'T PUT FLAMES IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT!**

**Send in your dares i'll update when so dares are in my inbox they can be for manny,guardians,or pitch**

**-snow**


	2. Chapter 2

_Snow:_hiya we're back and we have questions

_jack:yup and she had way too much candy _

_snow:no I didn't but its QUESTION TIME!so let us start_

_(Dear jack,"spirt of hotness "_

_why are you so hot?Have you been visiting Jamie and Sophie lately?)_

_Jack:I don't know,but I prefer the term cool and yes I visited them last week and we had a Snow day_

_Snow:that's nice jack we don't want to hear your life story_

_(Dear north,"sprit of fatherliness"_

_How do you feel toward Jack? relative wise_ like a father,uncle,or grandfather?)

North:I think of jack like my own son not like anything else

_Snow:_Wow!that was touching north but we have more questions to tend to.

(Dear sandy, (spirit of niceness): You live in a shooting star?! Cool! Do you give  
yourself dreams when you sleep?)

Sandy:No I do not give myself dreams when I sleep

(Dear bunny, (spirit of AWESOMENESS): Why are you so awesome? You look like some  
kind of awesome martial artist samurai warrior kamikaze Rabbit! Can I get a  
high five and a hug? YOU guys wouldn't believe how long I have believed in you  
guys. In between you and me I have believed in you longer than I have in  
Santa. One time I stayed over at a hotel with my mom during a family reunion  
during Easter when I was about eight years old. I woke up Easter morning and  
the room was DECKED OUT with Easter eggs, chocolate, and a stuffed bunny in an  
Easter basket that looks EXACTLY like when you were a small bunny in the  
movie. NO LIE! Thank you SO MUCH for going that far for me! You are AWESOME!)

Bunny:thanks Sheila that means a lot and yes you can have a hug and i'll they'll north that you said that*smirks*

Snow:help bunny is a nutball!

(Dear Tooth, (spirit of nothing but ! My teeth are pearly white but don't you dare  
grope my mouth!): Do you truly need to grope people's mouths just to look at  
their teeth? Couldn't you just ask? If they know who you are I am sure that  
they would let you look at them.)

tooth:You are so rude I'm going to track you down!it great that your teeth are so white,yes it what I do I have to see what your teeth look like but I only do it at night so I cannot ask permission.

Snow:WOW that was deep tooth two more questions to go

(if he is there) Pitch Black (spirit of (if I look back in my family tree about a thousand years ago you will find out that by connection I am related to you)...familiarity): Do you remember anything from before you were possessed?

Fearlings that possessed Pitch ( spirits and protecters of Bas tards and Bitch es): Eff you you little pieces of your own poop! You guys better know right now that based on my username I WILL save Pitch if it kills me even being a teenage immortal (around Jack's physical age) and then I will proceed to beat the living and dead crraaap out of each and every one of you until you turn into my little pony unicorns! I MEAN IT!

Snow: This sucks I have to bring that buzzkill in this anyway*Waves staff*

pitch:WHAT AM I DOING HERE!

Snow:chill you have to answer a question

Pitch:finite what is it? What I was possessed since when but then no had don't remember anything YOU ARE RELATED TO ME!

Snow:DRAMA BOMB!*waves staff*bye pitch!

Snow:by the way the fearlings are cowering

Dear, Jack

Why are you so cute?

Sincerely, neverlookingback

Jack:wow I have a lot of fan girls anyway I have no idea why

Snow:**We well do dares in the next chapter so until then bye**

**-Snow**

**P.S remember to send in questions and dare for the spirts**

**Jack:REVIEW!:)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Snow:_Hiya welcome back to dare time!I love candy

_jack:_she had too much candy today

_Snow:_no I haven't so Shut up so we can start

_(Sanderson Mansnoozie... I DARE YOU TO SPEAK! MWAHAHAAA)_

_Sandy:_I can't talk because I'll wake the kids

Snow:OMG!you talked anyway time to move on to the mountain off dares

Jack: I dare you to hug me and kiss me on the hand and cheek or on the lips. Your choice.

Jack:how about I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU

Snow:chill jack

North: I dare you to make me life size clones of Jack and Dimitri (from 1997 movie Anastasia) I've been good!

North:she's write she has been good but she has to wait until Christmas

Snow:ok you got that

Tooth: I dare you to not use your wings AT ALL FOR ANY REASON all chapter long. And eat five bags of candy!

Snow:we have to do the no flying thing for the next chapter

Tooth:NO WAY IM EATING FIVE BAGS OF CANDY!

Snow:but you have too it a dare and if you don't...

Tooth:.. Fine(eats bags if candy) that was gross

Snow:you'll live

Sandy: I dare you! Give me dreams with only Jack and Dimitri (from 1997 movie Anastasia) for the next year!

Sandy:ok no problem with that

Snow:wow you were calm last 2 dares

Bunnymund: I dare you to throw a bunch of paint grenades at tooth and see if she can dodge them. Then have your googies dump ten pails of rainbow paint on her.

Bunny:ok ready tooth?

Tooth:yea I guess

bunny:(Trows bombs and tooth doges each one)wow you are good tooth

Tooth:yea thanks

Bunny:Now!

tooth:BUNNY!

Snow:that was so funny

Jack:true that

Snow:yay this is the last one!

Pitch: I dare you to give me a hug!

Snow:dang I really have to bring that chalkman back here again *waves staff*

Pitch:what do you want now

snow: answer the question chalkman

pitch:No never ever will i give you a hug I don't know you ethier

Snow:bye *waves staff*

Jack:well that was fun

Snow:Shut up,**hello what did you think did you like it **

**Send in more questions and dares if cannot wait to see my inbox in the morning bye**

**-Snow **


	4. Chapter 4

_Snow:_hiya we're back for more questions

_guardians:_Sugar rush

_tooth:_You should stop eating all the sugar

_snow: whatever,_Now let's start the questions ok!

guardains: ok fine...

Melody:Hi! My name's Melody! Umm, yeah. EASTER AND CHRISTMAS ARE TIED! I'm  
thirteen and I believe in you all! So, Bunny, your full name is E. Aster  
Bunnymund, right? What does the E stand for? I really, really, really want to  
meet you! *coughcrushingcough* HEY! Toshiko... Sorry about that. That was  
Toshiko. I want a snowday in Georgia! !

north/bunny:what how could they be tied?!

bunny:yea and the E stands for edmund

Jack: sure you have one soon

Snow:there is more questions to get today

Dear Tooth,

Why are your feathers different?

tooth:because I am suppose to look like a girl

snow:that's nice But onward with the questions

Dear Pich Black,

I dare you to kiss Jack.

jack:HECK NO!I'D RATHER TAKE TO PUNISHMENT SNOW HAS FOR ME

Snow:you are too cool to punish soo chillll! And he is not doing it I forbid but it's in my rule book that you have to soo the scares no matter what it is so do it!

jack/pitch:WHAT!

snow:yuuupie

jack/pitch:(kiss for five seconds) the was gross?!

snow: deal with it!

Dear Sandy,

You woke up paintes black and purple what do you do,

sandy:I'd kill whose ever did it

Snow:oook...

Dear Limey Fruitcake (Pitch),

I know what happens when an un equal amount nightmare sand and dreams sand combrine but when equal amounts come do they explode?

limey fruitcake:WHAT DUD YOU CALL ME!anyway they explode or over power each other

snow:bye(waves staff)

Dear Tooth,

A couple of weeks ago one of your faries came back missing a leg it was because my brother put a mousetrap under my pillow near my teeth and he leg got caught. When I woke up there was no circulation in her leg so I removed it, sew it up, and gave her a painkiller hope u understand.

tooth:ok I wondering why

snow:weird..

Dear Jack and everyone

read Smashimg Sandcastles.

everyone:ok but later

Bunny, I love you. Not romantically (Seriously, you gotta work your fluffy little arse off for that one) but Easter is my FAVORITE holiday, Christmas a close second. I'm almost 18, but I still want to hug you. How soft is your fur from dirty potato brush to silky baby yarn? and Jack; can you pencil in a few epic snow days for the Okanogan valley? I love snow (to the horror of friends and family), and I owe my Dad divine payback for that slush ball last year after exams. And...Just thought I'd say...I ship you SO FREAKING HARD, like TOTAL OTP!

bunny:...

snow:...

jack:...

My memory is, and always has been, horrible. Is there a problem with my teeth, or...? I may not be the best with my teeth, but I've never gotten a single cavity and my breath is okay...

tooth:that's ok some people don't have perfect memorys

snow:sure sure ok let's go people

DUUUUUUDE! What's with the dreams I got when I was six?! Tapioca head hunters? Man-eating cookies? Cats drinking tea in little monocles and top hats and speaking with a cockney accent? Were-wolves hiding inside an owl nest and attacking animated Barbie dolls?! Excellent conversation starters, but why?!

sandy:it was your imaginary creativy

snow:last two

WHY did you call yourself the Bogeyman? I mean, you pretty much set yourself up for booger jokes (-_-')

pitch:that wasnt my choice it was MIMs choice so whatever

Snow:you sound like me

pitch:oh no

snow:funny your face

Do you still get letters if you burn them? Because for at LEAST six years (Stopped believing at ten and regained faith last year) my Mom told me you could get the letter from the smoke of the burning paper. How does that work if you do it?

north:I honestly have no idea but yes I do still get letters

snow:yay we are done

jack:later peeps

**Snow: thanks for readin this chappie I'll post sooner sod for not i was starting school but plz review NO FLAMES!? Se ya homies**


End file.
